Better than your past:A Vampire Diaries Fanfic
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: Damon isn’t feeling himself. He thinks that he isn’t worthy of Stefan’s love. Will his brother be able to prove him wrong? Or will Elena and everything else end this relationship for good? Read to find out. :)


**If this was a _Big Brother _version of , then I would definitely be on the block again and finally sent home. Sorry that it has been _months_ since I last created a story, updated a story or just be active on here in general. Well, I'm back now and I will try to update or create a story at least twice a month, maybe more if I can, depends on my hectic schedule *shrugs* For a _lonnnnnnnnnng _time, I heard about this shipping of the Salvatore brothers from The Vampire Diaries. I read some of them and I have to say, I love it and I'm so inspired by them that I just had to make my own. So here it is. If you guys like this one so much, tell me if you want this to be continued. I'm willing to do just that. Anyways, I will stop blabbering and get on with it. Enjoy! :)**

_Better than your past_

_By:Shimmer Star 5_

The door of their home opened slightly, making Stefan look up from the TV. He smiled as he saw the love of his life walked inside."Hey Damon, welcome back." That said brother looked up st him with a frown, displaced instantly with a small smile."Thank you, brother. Hello to you." That made the younger of the two worried. He tried to reach Damon and talk with him but instead, was pushed away. Ending with Damon storming upstairs to their bedroom, slamming the door. Stefan laid on the floor, frozen in place for a few minutes. _'What happened now? It's been a while since Damon got angry and rough with me. I gotta go see him and figure this mess out.' _He snapped out of it and ran upstairs to the bedroom. When he reached the door, he froze again at the sound of...sobs? _'Huh? Wh-Why is he crying? Oh baby...' _Stefan opened the door, making Damon's head shot up frantically, looking around until he lay eyes on his lover. Frowning even deeper. "Get out Stefan. Just go now. I need time alone." Stefan raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms."No." Now _that_ got a reaction out of Damon, alright.

All of a sudden, Stefan found himself yanked and thrown onto the bed, with Damon jumping on top of him. Baring teeth angrily, sharp fangs showing. His left hand rose in a form of a punch, Stefan (very scared) stiffened and closed his eyes. Waiting for the pain and impact. But it never came, instead, he felt a pair a lips on his own. Damon was kissing him deep and rough. Pouring all the anger, pain, sadness into this one of many meetings of flesh. Stefan purred into the kiss, going even deeper than before, his tongue licking his lover's lower lip. Asking permission to make him feel _good_, to make him feel _loved_ and _accepted_. Permission granted. Damon groaned at the feeling of his tongue tangling with Stefan's, kissing sloppier to the point that a little saliva came out of their connected lips.

After a few minutes, they both pulled away slowly, strings of saliva connecting their lips. The look in Damon's eyes were full of _lust_ and some..._fear_."S-St-Stefan, I know I'm usually the one doing the fucking but please...take that role for me. Please babe, _fuck me._" Just hearing that made Stefan's little willy hard as a popsicle, eye dilated in more lust than he ever felt in his life. Even more than his time with Elena._'Why we ever fought over a human girl, I don't know. Why I even got with her, I don't fucking know. He is my love, he is my life..Damon..' _Stefan kept on looking down at Damon with love. This went on for a little too long, causing Damon to squirm and make a face in disgust. "Ewww...stop with the mushy face, Stef and take me already." That snapped him out of it and he chuckled at his love."Sorry about that *shrugs*." He leaned down and started kissing a path from Damon's neck and moving upwards. When he reached his lips, he stopped. Damon arched an eyebrow in confusion."Baby...let's go try out those handlebars we got. I want to do something with you that involves them." He said breathlessly on his lover's lips. That made Damon even more confused and aroused. He nodded his head as Stefan kissed him again, lifting him up and using vampire speed to get to the handlebars. Never breaking their passionate kiss.

When they got there, that's when Stefan finally broke away and placed Damon on the floor on his feet. "Now, I dare you to hold yourself upside down on that handlebar." Damon raised both eyebrows in surprise and amusement._ 'Heh, heh...a challenge? I don't know what your doing brother, but I looove a challenge. It's a deal.'_He grinned at the younger one, nodding his head. In a swift movement, he already jumped and moved upside down(btw, he's on the shorter handlebar). Making his legs and feet go in the air. Meanwhile, Stefan got a high enough stool(more like a chair) to sit on, close enough to Damon. He smiled down at his boyfriend/lover, who has looked up and smiled back at him."You know you gotta stay like that, the _whole_ time, right?" Damon grinned even more, teeth and fangs showing."Of course, dear brother. I can do this all day." Stefan chuckled lowly as he carefully leans down and kisses his lover sweetly. As he kept kissing(pecks) him, he moves his arms around and unbuckles the pants. Pulling them off, moving on to the underwear and does the same to that.

He couldn't help but rakes his eyes up and down his body hungrily. Stopping back at his face fondly, with so much love that it makes Damon's chest swell. Stefan moves his hand upwards to his dick, causing his lover to let out a breathless gasp. That brought out a smirk from the younger vampire."Hmm, you like that*moves hand up and down*? You seem awfully...horny, babe." Damon moaned out a 'yes' over and over. The hands kept pumping him out, harder and harder each time. Causing the older one to start panting and moaning. Moving like he's a dog. After a while, Stefan removed his hands. Making Damon narrow his eyes and growl. The _little brother_ grinned seductively."Oh baby, you want it. Don't ya? That said bro nodded his head fast."Yes, oh yes Stefan. Please, it's already embarrassing enough that I'm fucking begging you." The two couldn't help but burst out laughing. A lot of time past before they finally calmed down and continue their little 'game.' "Let's move on to the pommel horse."Ohh my gawwd! Seriously, Stefan? What are you doing that makes you punish me like this?!" But the guy already got off the stool and walked over, hands on hips when he got there, waiting for him. This made Damon groan out in boredom and annoyance. But he sped over, anyways."Okay, Damon. I want to to hold onto the pommel horse and well, do a split in midair, if that makes sense. I don't know..anymore.*chuckles*" Damon snickered and did as he told.

"Be right back, darling." Stefan used his speed again and within seconds, arrived with some 'toys.' He chooses a black rod with a hole in it at the top. Stefan starts twirling it around as he squats a little to Damon's level. He leans forwards and starts kissing him as he speaks."So, my love*kiss* I will finally*kiss* get to business*kiss* and start pleasuring you. But only*kiss* if you answer some things correctly.*long kiss*"Damon purred in pleasure, leaning more closer to him as he nods in agreement. This made Stefan smile fondly and stop twirling the rod. He used the tip of it, moving up and down agonizingly slow along the crack of his ass."Question number one. When did you start falling in love with me?" Damon raised eyebrows in surprise at the question but answered anyway."W-Well, it started when you were around 17. You know, when you made me get turned into a vampire." He said casually but lovingly. Stefan frowned a little in guilt by that memory and fact, but smiles again when Damon reassures him by his face."Alright, you get a reward." He pushes the rod inside of Damon and starts moving it in and out, slowly. Taking out some soft, breathy moans from his lovely brother. It went on for a few more minutes before stopping abruptly, causing the older vampire to growl."Question number two. Do you think you deserve me, worthy of me?" That...made Damon freeze.

Stefan sensed it and leaned down to his neck, licking it a little, affectionately."Babe...what's the matter?" What happened next made Stefan panic. Damon started sobbing harshly, body shaking with each cry pushed out. Stefan pulled the rod out and placed Damon on his laps, wrapping his arms around his wait. While his hands rubbing his stomach up and down soothingly. Just as he was about kiss his cheek, the phone rang with Elena's name popping up. Stefan frowned and answered while focusing on his brother.

"Hello, Elena."

"Stefan! I need to talk with you about something, but you will have to..come to my house."

"(As he pressed kisses on Damon's cheeks and neck) I'm sorry,but I can't. As you can hear, Damon isn't his self today."

"But come on, Stefan! Please, I need you. I'm sure Damon.."

"No. He. Can't.(says to Damon:"Don't cry baby, it's fine my love")

"Stefan.."

"Goodbye."

Stefan hanged and moved Damon in bridal position, cradling him in his arms."It's-It's Elena.." Stefan's eyes went wide."What?" He sneered out quietly in growing anger. Damon groaned in pain, starting to move away in surprising fear."Oh no, I'm sorry. Please tell me Damon. Your my life, I love you. You hurting makes my heart ache." He kept reassuring Damon to trust him until his lover felt ready."Oh Stefan, you wouldn't understand st all. It never happened to you." But Stefan begged to differ."No, you seem to forget Katherine. She dumped me too, Damon. We are in pain and in love, together." Stefan kissed all over his face as Damon opened up to him.

He sighed softly as he spoke in a whisper,"The reason I was acting like an asshole to you is because I was at Elena's place. She to said she wanted to 'talk with me' about something. It only turned out to berate and shame me. It took all my power to not rip her throat out right then and there, like I should've done a long time ago(he breaths shakily, trying to control himself as tears kept flowing down his face). But there is this thing, Stefan. She's correct, about everything. I'm ugly, I'm disgusting, I'm evil...I made you like this, being with me for so many years. I was going to propose to you before meeting her, but her words..it's harsh but true. I don't want to burden you and make you seem like a freak to everybody. For marrying and having sex with his brother. I have done many wrongs, little brother. What in the world made you want to be with me again? I just don't understand." Damon's lower lip wobbled as he thought over Elena's words, placing his face in the crook of Stefan's neck.

Meanwhile, Stefan is FUMING with anger. How dare Elena make him feel this way? He thought that Elena still loved Damon, but he isn't so sure anymore._'I really hope I'm working, but I could become the next Katherine if she keeps this up.'_ He yanks Damon's face, pulling it close to his."Damon, all of this isn't true at all. You were just lost and wanting love, wanting me back into your life. You didn't know how to deal with the pain and sadness. So you kill, without caring at all about the feelings and consequences. But there is something about you that I always love, you are still compassionate, like a human. You care about others, about _me_. You were willing to change not just to win my love back but to actually make yourself a better person, being, or whatever you want to identify.*chuckles softly*" He closed the distance between them and kissed his love sweetly. Damon opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, moaning into it."You my prince*kiss* are very breathtaking. You are very*kiss* beautiful. I*kiss*love*kiss*you.*deep kiss* So, so much babe." Damon brought his hand to his lips, kissing all over and making Stefan's heart swell tight with love.

Stefan stood up, with Damon in his arms bridal style. He looked at Damon fondly, smiling soft."Will you be my husband? We're already family. I don't want to live in this world without you, my dear vampire." Damon gasp and smiled with happy tears in his eyes this time. Wrapping his arms more around his neck, with a resounding 'yes!' Over and over again. Stefan took out a red diamond ring with the base black as Damon's soul. That took his breath again, making Damon fall more in love with his brother._'He is perfect, all for me. I don't want him to ever change.'_ The two got to their bedroom within seconds and made love all night. In the morning, Stefan woke up to see Damon's sleeping face smiling. He couldn't help but smile back, showing all teeth, including the fangs. He leans forwards and invades his sleeping fiancé's mouth with a deep kiss. Pouring as much passion and love as possible. He finally pulls away, saying:

"I love you, Damon Salvatore."

**I hope you guys liked my story. If you want me to continue, say so in the comments. Love you all. :3**


End file.
